Donde habita el olvido
by MarcyCharlotte
Summary: La cacería de brujas se a vuelto una tradición para los cazadores, quienes acuden al reino de Shiganshina para matar a sus presas ya que en este abundan. Una tragedia hace que el reino pierda a su sacerdote y se ven obligados a sustituirlo por otro. Levi de Adele sera ese sustituto, pero su estancia en el reino no sera tranquila, pues la proxima cacería esta acerca.
1. Visitantes

_- Este va a ser mi primer fic SERIO... Y eso que "Del amor al odio" se va a hacer largo... lo digo desde ya xDDDD Como ME ENCANTAN las brujas he decidido hacer un fic dedicado a ellas. Lo tengo pensado desde hace ya tiempo, incluso tengo un guión pensado y todo con lo que va a pasar xDDD aunque claro, soy MUY impredecible nwn-_

* * *

En un bosque cercano al reino de Shiganshina, dos sombras se acercaban al reino a caballo. Recorrían su camino rápidamente, pues algo les estaba persiguiendo para impedir su llegada. Apenas a unos metros de los dos caballos, una mujer de un gran cabello negro y unos notorios ojos rojos intentaba levitar a la misma velocidad que los dos caballos. La mujer se reía mientras intentaba tirar del caballo a uno de los jinetes con sus mechones de pelo, podía alargarlos cuanto quisiera.

El jinete que más cerca estaba esquivó por suerte el ataque de aquella mujer.

Era un muchacho de pelo castaño aunque la sotana marrón que llevaba se lo tapara. Unos impactantes ojos ((marrones)) observaban como la mujer se acercaba cada vez más. Asustado avisó a su superior.

- ¡Señor Levi, espero sus ordenes!

Apenas a un metro del muchacho el otro jinete sacó una especie de granada de uno de los bolsos que llevaban los caballos. En él se podía apreciar que aun había como una docena más de ellas. Sin pensar, unos ojos grises observaron el paradero de su objetivo, que estaba detrás de uno de los arboles cercanos.

De un salto, la mujer hubiera alcanzado al muchacho de no ser por que su acompañante lanzó la granada, que esta explotó de lleno en el rostro de la mujer, destrozándoselo por completo. Un gran grito de angustia se pudo escuchar por su parte antes de que su cuerpo inerte cayera al suelo convirtiéndose en ceniza.

Por parte de los jinetes, no amenizaron la marcha, les necesitaban en el reino enseguida, la cacería de brujas estaba por empezar.

* * *

Las campanas de la iglesia sonaban con fuerza en todo el reino. Anunciaban la llegada del nuevo sacerdote , ya que hace poco perdieron al antiguo en la pasada cacería de brujas. En palacio, unos ojos azules miraban al horizonte como si buscara alguna forma de vida en el bosque que tenía justo delante de sus ojos. Unos golpecitos en la puerta le distrajeron de sus pensamientos.

- Su alteza. - Abrió la puerta un hombre alto y rubio con unos ojos azules iguales a los de él. Lo único que les diferenciaba era la perilla del que acababa de entrar- El nuevo sacerdote esta aquí, se necesita su permiso para abrir las puertas.

- Abridlas pues. -dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, proporcionándole al rubio una mirada serena, este le respondió con una sencilla reverencia y se fue-

Las puertas del reino jamas se podían abrir bajo ningún concepto sin la autorización del rey, las brujas podrían entrar fácilmente dentro del recinto y devastarlo por completo de no ser así.

Tras un largo recorrido, los jinetes llegaron a unas grandes puertas de madera de roble las cuales se empezaron a abrir estando ellos a escasos metros. No se molestaron en aflojar la marcha, entraron enseguida dejando atrás a los dos hombres que abrieron las puertas de par en par, volviendo a cerrarlas después de que los dos hombres entrasen.

Una vez dentro aquello parecía un pueblo fantasma en vez de un reino. La casas estaban echas un desastre, descuidadas y viejas. Las calles apenas tenían el esplendor que una vez tuvieron, estaban llenas de basura y a lo lejos se podía ver lo que un día fue la avenida comercial con todos los alimentos podridos y dejados en el mismo sitio donde sus respectivos dueños les asignaron. Por no hablar de los habitantes de dicho reino, nadie había salido al ser anunciada su llegada. Todo estaba en un inquietante silencio.

Al estar algo más tranquilos, los dos jinetes bajaron de sus respectivos caballos dejando ver así que uno era mucho más alto que el otro. Los dos llevaban una sotana marrón oscuro y una capucha que tapaba sus rostros.

El más bajo de los dos se quitó su capucha, dejando ver mejor sus ojos grises y su pelo azabache. Buscaba con la mirada alguna señal de vida en aquel recinto, aunque solo fuera un animal curioso que buscara algo para comer.

Escasos segundos más tarde, un caballo negro proveniente de palacio había llegado al fin al encuentro del nuevo sacerdote. De el bajo el mismo rubio de ojos azules.

- Mis más sinceras disculpas Señor, no esperábamos tan temprana su llegada. -él iba vestido con un elegante traje negro adornado en su cuello por un pañuelo blanco bien arreglado. Sus ropas eran de la más fina calidad, no como sus dos acompañantes-

- No se disculpe...¿Señor? -le preguntó el azabache-

- Mike Zakarius a su servicio, Levi de Adele. -con una pequeña reverencia se presentó- Veo que le acompaña alguien, no tengo el gusto de conocerle. -dijo mientras observaba al muchacho que aun estaba algo cansado por lo sucedido en el bosque, este ante las palabras del rubio respondió quitandose su capucha-

- Soy Moblit señor, Moblit Berner el aprendiz de mi señor. - dijo algo nervioso al ver que el rubio lo miraba con detenimiento-

- Bien. Siganme señores, les enseñare a malas penas el reino. -con algo de pesar en su voz, les invitó a caminar junto a él, llevando a los caballos por las riendas-

- Pensaba que esto era un pueblo, aunque ya me habían informado de que era un reino... -con detenimiento iba observando todo su alrededor-

- Lo era... La última cacería de brujas lo a devastado todo, ya no queda nada de lo que una vez hubo.

- ¿Y los habitantes? -pregunto un poco nervioso el muchacho-

- Muertos... y los que quedan de ellos, temerosos de volver a ver la luz del sol. -al escuchar tal respuesta el muchacho trago saliva asustado-

- ¿Y por qué me llamasteis entonces? no me lo explicaron con detalle, solo que era de extrema urgencia... -sus ojos grises miraron a la espalda del rubio-

- Entre las perdidas, el sacerdote que teníamos antes murió defendiendo lo que quedaba de reino cuando las brujas lo invadieron. -al terminar la frase tenía una gran mirada que mezclaba el miedo y la angustia, ninguno de los presentes la pudo observar-

El receptor por su parte solo se limito a guardar silencio, no creía correcto decir nada ante tal situación. Un crujido de madera se escucho en el silencio que se formó anteriormente. En una de las casas se asomaba una niña rubia de ojos verdes por una ventana. Se quedó mirando a los visitantes hasta que una mano le cerro la ventana de golpe. Seguramente sería su madre.

- Vaya... si que tienen miedo del exterior... -dijo el muchacho ante tal escena-

Mike le miró de reojo por aquel comentario aunque poco duró esa mirada, ya estaban casi en palacio.

El castillo era antiguo y estaba echo de piedra. Unas grandes enredaderas se podían ver desde lejos como si intentasen subir a lo más alto. Las ventanas eran grandes, algunas de ellas muy vistosas. El sacerdote se quedó observándolas detenidamente para descifrar que tipo de dibujos tenían, hasta que una de ellas captó su atención. Las cortinas de una pequeña ventana se empezaron a mover, aunque en el interior no se pudo ver a nadie. Él no le dio importancia alguna.

- Bienvenidos a palacio señores. -el rubio se dirigió a ellos al estar delante de unas grandes puertas de metal que daban al inmenso jardín de palacio, bastante descuidado por cierto.-

No se podía encontrar ni una sola flor, por no hablar de los arboles con sus ojas secas.

- Tsk... que molesto... -el azabache se quejó ante tal desorden, en el convento le enseñaron a tenerlo todo bien limpio y desde entonces odiaba la suciedad-

El rubio no tardo en abrir las puertas e invitar a pasar a sus acompañantes. Dos sirvientas, las dos rubias de ojos azules, recogieron a los caballos de los visitantes y un hombre ya entrado en años el caballo de Mike. Después de esto los tres entraron a palacio a reunirse con el rey, bajo la atenta mirada de una silueta desde una de las ventanas.

_- Y aquí acaba el primer capitulo de este fic~ **3** para ir aclarando, una de las sirvientas es Annie y la otra Nanaba y el hombre es Pixis - tengo una obsesión con este hombre xDDDD Este fic va a ser SEMANAL ya que tengo el fic "Del odio al amor" en proceso... Pero weh espero que lo disfrutéis ^3^ dew~- _


	2. Tres brujas

_-Disculpen la tardanza~ pero los que estén leyendo "Del odio al amor" sabrán que me rompí el dedo y no podía escribir bien... XDDD pero ahora estoy muchísimo mejor y como no me duele y he estado mucho tiempo en la sombra pues, comencemos a actualizar~~ nwn-_

* * *

Los techos les castillo eran simplemente enormes y estaban decorados con estampados florales. En el recibidor, unas grandes escaleras que daban al piso de arriba y una bifurcación donde un gran cuadro del rey se podía ver en medio de esta. Cabe destacar, que el castillo por dentro era completamente distinto al de fuera.

- Esperad aquí, ire a avisar al rey de su llegada. -Se quita los guantes y después desaparece por uno de los muchos pasillos-

- ¡E-esto es enorme! ¡La de juegos que podríamos jugar aquí! -junta las manos adorándolo todo a su alrededor-

- No hemos venido a jugar Moblit, nos necesitan para cosas más serias. -miró al muchacho, que este enseguida cambio su expresión de ilusión a una un poco más seria-

De repente, un alto y fornido rubio de ojos azules, vestido con un traje que combinaba el marrón y el dorado perfectamente y una gran capa verde oscuro que barria el suelo por donde él pasara, les interrumpió entrando en escena desde lo alto de la bifurcación de las escaleras.

- Bienvenido señor sacerdote. -hizo una pausa al ver al muchacho a su lado- y compañía. -añadió-

Los dos respondieron con una reverencia, la de Moblit un poco más nerviosa.

- Es un placer conocerlo en persona su majestad. -dijo el azabache aun inclinado-

- El placer es mio, Levi de Adele ¿cierto? -bajo las escaleras que le faltaban y se posó enfrente de los dos visitantes-

- Así es su majestad... -alzó la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que le observaban detenidamente-

- No hace falta que me llames su majestad, llámame Erwin, con eso bastara. -se dibujó en su rostro algo parecido a una sonrisa-

- Ahora que estamos todos más tranquilos, dígame Erwin, ¿por qué estoy aquí? -se cruzó de brazos y miró serio al rey, que cambió su rostro a uno mucho más serio-

- Como supongo que te habrá contado Mike, la anterior cacería de brujas nos arrebató a nuestro sacerdote, quien era capaz de protegernos de las brujas que nos acechan y ahora estamos indefensos y dentro de unos meses empezara la próxima cacería, por eso le necesitamos, Levi. -miró al azabache directamente a los ojos de un modo suplicante-

- ¿Quiere que les proteja de las brujas? eso es más de lo que me pudieron contar en el monasterio...

- Supongo que le entrenaron bien para venir aquí, ¿no es así? -hizo una pausa al ver que el azabache bajo la mirada algo confuso- ¿para que crees que te enseñaron a luchar para venir aquí?

Levi solo se sorprendió ante las ultimas palabras del rubio. Era cierto que, para ser sacerdote no hacía falta saber luchar contra las brujas, pero sin embargo a él le enseñaron todo lo necesario para combatirlas.

- Entonces... -alzó la mirada- ¡¿estoy aqui para ayudaros a luchar?! -alzó su tono de voz más de lo normal, haciendo que una de las criadas rubias de antes apareciera en escena algo asustada por la situación-

- Mi Señor... tranquilice-

- ¡No me digas que me tranquilice Moblit! Maldita sea, ¡estan los cazadores para matar a las brujas, no les hacemos falta un par de sacerdotes! -interrumpio al muchacho, que este le miraba algo asustado al ver que el rey se le acercaba por detrás a su señor-

- Veo por su reacción que no le han informado bien al venir aquí. -le hizo una pequeña seña de negación a la criada, que ya se preparada para echar del castillo al sacerdote- Acompañeme por favor. -le cogió del hombro y lo arrastró consigo hasta las escaleras, Moblit solo les siguió-

Pasaron en silencio unos minutos hasta llegar a una sala donde había una pequeña mesa de té en medio, rodeada con unos lujosos sillones color café y al fondo de la sala, un inmenso ventanal que dejaba ver unas grandiosas vistas del bosque y a un pequeño lado, un piano de cola negro.

Los tres entraron a la sala. Después de Moblit, un señor calvo con bigote cerró la puerta tras él. Al tomar todos asiento, menos el señor calvo que resultaba ser el mayordomo, el rey empezó a hablar después de pedirle con la mirada al mayordomo que les trajera una taza de té.

- Veran señores, en este reino las cosas no son tan sencillas como en las tierras de donde venís.

- No entiendo cual es la diferencia, las brujas son brujas estén donde estén.

- Déjeme acabar, Levi... -hizo una pausa al ver que el mayordomo venía con las tazas de té- Gracias, Pixis. -cogió una y les ofreció a sus invitados, solo Moblit cogió una taza algo avergonzado-

- Un placer su majestad. -hace una reverencia y se retira a una pequeña esquina de la sala-

- En este reino, no solo hay brujas normales Levi... ¿has oido hablar de las brujas supremas?

Levi le miró algo confuso, aunque no se notara en absoluto. Moblit por el contrario, escupió el sorbo que dio al escuchar al rey mencionar a las brujas supremas.

- ¿B-brujas supremas? ¡¿las hay más poderosas?! -dijó sorprendido y asustado a la vez-

- Si, las hay, concretamente tres: La bruja del Tiempo, La bruja de la Sabiduría y La bruja de los Sueños y Miedos.

- Nunca había oído hablar de ellas... -miró con desconfianza al rey, que solo ignoró la mirada y prosiguió-

- Es porque nadie, excepto los habitantes de este reino, se tienen que preocupar por ellas... viven en el bosque que tuvisteis que atravesar para llegar hasta aquí, y solo ese tramo no llega a un cuarto de lo inmenso que es.

- Sigo sin saber por qué me necesitáis.

- Para ayudarnos a matarlas si alguna de ellas viniera hasta aquí.

- Para eso están los cazadores, no voy a cambiar de opinión sobre eso.

- Las brujas supremas solo se pueden matar con la ayuda de un sacerdote que sepa la oración de Tanathos, su Dios.

- Yo no se tal oración... -se levantó de su sillón y con un tirón levantó a Moblit que escuchaba atento al rey-

- Pero se puede aprender... cuando llegue el momento, te la enseñaremos. -observo al azabache que se detuvo en seco- por favor, ayúdanos.

- No seré yo...

Levi abrió de golpe las puertas dispuesto a salir e irse de aquel lugar, pero se chocó con un cuerpo que le obstruía el paso. En el suelo se quejaba una mujer de pelo marrón largo y ondulado hasta los hombros, vestida con un largo vestido ceñido hasta la cintura y ancho hasta los pies de mangas largas color beige. Los ojos marrones de la chica se toparon con los grises del azabache que la miraba algo confuso y al mismo tiempo atónito. Por el contrario, Moblit la observaba con sorpresa.

* * *

_-Tadaaan~ Y acaba de aparecer Hanji! *3* Y el sacerdote acaba de tener un flechazo... mira que muy puro no sera xDDDDD en el próximo capitulo todo sera más... bonito (?) xDD intentare hacerlo más bonito sin cambiar mucho la historia! Nos leemos en otra ocasión y dejen sus reviews pls! *3* Gracias!- _


	3. Todos somos desconocidos

_-Muajajajaja aqui ya hay más emoción en la historia! He de decir que en este fic se desarrollaran las cosas mucho más lentas, aunque claro habrá mucha más chicha! (?) ok, no xDDD Coooomencemos-_

* * *

-¡Hanji! -él rey se levantó del sillón al ver a la muchacha en el suelo y se acercó a ella-

El grito del rey hizo que la mujer despertase del trance en el que estaba. No se esperaba que interrumpiesen su fisgoneo de ese modo tan brusco, y mucho menos aquel extraño para ella.

- Padre... ¡L-lo siento mucho! -dijo con un hilo de voz intentando levantarse. En mitad del proceso, Moblit le cedió su mano para ayudarla-

- ¿Estas bien?, ¿te has echo daño? -dijo con un tono de preocupación al verla aun en el suelo-

- Si, tranquilo no fue nada... -se quedó algo sorprendida al ver al muchacho- perdona... ¿te conozco de algo? -ladeo la cabeza en señal de duda-

El muchacho se sorprendió ante tal comentario y algo nervioso añadió.

- ¡No, no! seguro que se confunde señorita... -dijo mientras sacudía las manos en señal de negación-

- Hanji, ¿qué diablos haces aquí? deberías estar con Mike. -el rey se acercó a ella muy serio-

- Padre, hoy es mi día libre en el castillo. Es más, sentía curiosidad por saber quienes eran los nuevos visitantes... -observo a el azabache, que después de un rato sin moverse se agachó, cogiendo unas gafas que estaban en el suelo-

- Me parece, que esto es tuyo. -le tiende las gafas a la mujer, que se las coge sin vergüenza alguna-

- Gracias. -dijo mientras se las ponía- ¿cómo os llamáis? -sonrió al preguntarles a los visitantes-

- Yo me llamo Mob-

- No te interesa, largo de aquí. -el rey interrumpió al muchacho y dio la vuelta a Hanji para que se alejase de allí-

En aquel momento, Mike apareció de nuevo algo alterado. Al ver a Hanji se relajó, pero ese estado no duro mucho al ver que el rey estaba con ella. Se acercó sin rodeos a ellos y agarró a Hanji de los hombros, llevándosela de allí.

Hanji solo pudo despedirse con la mano de los nuevos visitantes, quienes observaban la escena, uno de ellos algo nervioso mientras él también se despedida con la mano y el otro totalmente impasible.

- Siento este pequeño alboroto...

- ¿Quien es? -pregunto el azabache, quien aun observaba como la pareja se marchaba de alli-

- Es mi hija, Hanji. Siento que sea tan fisgona, no la educamos así, no se donde lo aprendió...

- ¡A mi me parece un encanto! -el muchacho cerró los ojos y sonrió amablemente-

- Le ayudare, Erwin. -despues de un rato sin hablar, el azabache dirigió una mirada seria al rey, quien sorprendido se la devolvió-

- ¿En serio? ¡Magnifico! entonces, permiteme enseñarte tu nueva iglesia... disculpadme un segundo, en seguida vuelvo. -dejo a los dos visitantes solos y se fue por el mismo lado que se fueron Mike y Hanji-

Después de un momento de silencio, Moblit habló.

- Si me permite la pregunta señor... -hace una pausa para mirar directamente al azabache- ¿qué le a echo cambiar de opinión?

- Lo he pensado mejor... y creo que si hasta yo he podido tumbar a esa mujer, ¿qué es lo que serán capaces las brujas de hacerle al resto de habitantes, si son todos igual que ella?

- Es una buena pregunta mi señor... -observó a el rey, quien les hizo a los dos un pequeño gesto para que le siguieran-

Al bajar todos el rey les dedico unas palabras.

- Mis más sinceras disculpas, pero creo que no podre llevaros hasta dentro de un rato... sed libres de explorar el castillo mientras me ocupo de mis asuntos. -una criada, esta vez castaña con el pelo recogido en una coleta, le quitó la capa y le tendió un abrigo negro-

- ¿Se va?

- Si Levi, siento tener que marcharme pero ser el rey no siempre es bueno. -agradeció el gesto de la criada y se fue del castillo, dejando a los dos hombres solos-

- Waaaah! ¡Ahora podremos explorar el castillo! -se dirigió hasta la puerta principal y de un empujón la abrió-

- Ten un poco de respeto Moblit, no estamos en nuestro hogar... -parte de sus palabras fueron ignoradas por el muchacho, que se había ido a dar una vuelta por el jardín-

Algo resignado, Levi también siguió a Moblit. Él también quería investigar un poco los alrededores de aquel jardín que le producía tanta grima. Al salir por la puerta solo se podía ver los arboles con hojas secas que habían visto al entrar y algún que otro matojo donde seguramente debería crecer alguna rosa.

- No entiendo como el rey no tiene a un jardinero que le cuide esto... -cogió un pequeño brote de lo que parecía ser una rosa roja, aunque al estar marchita estaba completamente negra-

- ¡Señor! ¡Tiene que ver esto! -Moblit salió de detrás de unos arbustos con algunos arañazos, seguramente por las espinas de estos, y fue donde se encontraba su superior-

- A veces eres tan descuidado... -dice al ver a su aprendiz lleno de arañazos-

- ¡Eso no importa ahora! ¡He encontrado una puerta muy rara detrás de esos arbustos! -se emociona al recordar el momento cuando la encontró-

- ¿Una puerta? Mira a tu alrededor Moblit, esto esta lleno de arbustos de al menos tres metros, no de puertas secretas.

- Precisamente los arbustos son un buen elemento para esconderlas, ¡y yo he encontrado una! -cogió del brazo a su superior y lo llevó a rastras hacía un grupo de arbustos-

El azabache se resigno por completo al ver lo emocionado que estaba el muchacho, aunque después de esa mini aventura, tendría que ducharse a conciencia por lo sucio que iba a quedar.

Observando a los visitantes que vagaban solos por los jardines, unos ojos café les vigilaban desde lo más alto del castillo, por una ventana apenas visible.

- Aaaah... No se por qué hoy no puedo pasear por el castillo, encima tengo nuevos amigos... -se alejó de la ventana y miró al rubio que estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la habitación, algo pequeña comparada con el resto del castillo-

- Sabe perfectamente que su padre no quiere que se junte con extraños, Hanji. -la miró algo serio-

- ¡Pero es que me aburro! Todos los días estoy aquí encerrada, no tengo nada que hacer... -hizó pucheros mientras lo decía-

- Es para que no le pase nada, sabe como es su padre...

- Si, es un viejo carcamal que no deja que su hija sea libre... o al menos que lo intente. -su rostro se volvió algo triste-

- Mmmh... -se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la mujer, cogiéndola del mentón- ¿Quiere que vayamos a dar una vuelta por nuestro jardín? hoy es su día libre...

- ¡Yahooo! ¡Siiii! ¡Así podre conocer a los visitantes! -se hubiera ido emocionada por la puerta de no ser por el rubio, que la cogió de la mano reteniendola-

- No va a conocer a nadie, señorita Hanji. Nosotros estaremos alejados lo máximo posible de ellos. -dijo colocandose enfrente de la puerta y abriéndola para dejar paso a Hanji-

- Vaaaale... -hizo pucheros mientras cruzaba sus dedos detrás de su espalda-

* * *

_-¿Qué habrá detrás de la puerta que ha encontrado Moblit? ¡Seguro que no os sorprende pero yo tengo ilusión por lo que van a encontrar! DDDDx Por no decir que Hanji estaba cruzando sus dedos... En el próximo capitulo habra salseo! ewe-_


	4. Esondite fantástico

_-En este capitulo, como ya dije tendrá salseo! Me refiero a que habrá contacto con nuestra pareja favorita...y también habrá sorpresitas sobre lo que hay detrás de la puerta!... así que espero que os guste! *3*-_

* * *

El azabache se encontraba enfrente de unos grandes arbustos de unos cuatro metros de alto. Toda la muralla del castillo estaba rodeada por esos arbustos, seguramente para que ningún curioso o desertor,ya fuese humano o mágico, entrase fácilmente por ellas, o simplemente, para ocultar el castillo.

El muchacho incitaba a su superior a que pasase por debajo de los arbustos.

- ¡Vamos mi señor! por aquí debajo hay una abertura por donde podemos pasar fácilmente, mejor sera que se quite su sotana... -el muchacho no tardó en quitarse la suya y meterse por un pequeño hueco que hacían dos de los arbustos-

Levi al principio se negaba en rotundo pasar por ahí debajo, se ensuciaria y encima acabaría como su compañero, lleno de arañazos. Aunque el tampoco quería que su acompañante se quedase solo Dios sabe donde, así que, después de santiguarse y quitarse su sotana, él también se metió por debajo de aquellos arbustos.

Por allí abajo, era como si algún animal hubiera echo una especie de túnel con las ramas e indicara el camino hacía, lo que su aprendiz decía, una puerta secreta. No avanzó mucho cuando ya una traviesa rama le arañó parte de su brazo izquierdo.

- Esto no fue una buena idea... -murmuró para si mismo-

Al levantar un poco la vista, no tardó mucho en bajarla pues el trasero de Moblit estaba a escasos centímetros de su cara.

- ¡Por Dios Moblit, avanza! -le grito el azabache mientras golpeaba el suelo con uno de sus puños-

- ¡Shhh! ¡Callese! Mire... -el muchacho le hizo un pequeño hueco para que se pusiese a su lado-

Al ponerse al lado de Moblit averiguó por qué debía estar callado. No muy lejos de ellos, a apenas unos seis metros, se encontraba una puerta echa de hierro y barnizada en negro en la que justamente enfrente, Mike y Hanji se disponían a entrar.

- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? -preguntó a su aprendiz, quien no le hizo caso al estar embelesado por la belleza de Hanji-

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba mirando Moblit, él no quiso ser menos. La verdad es que en su convento no habían mujeres, era solo para hombres que quisieran ser puros a los ojos de Dios.

Moblit apenas llevaba unos meses de aprendizaje en aquel convento y era normal que se fijase en las mujeres. Pero que Levi, quien llevaba toda una vida en él, se fijara en una mujer era más de lo que podía permitirse...

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, zarandeo la cabeza intentando despertar de sus fantasías y cuando quiso darse cuenta, la pareja y Moblit habían desaparecido.

- ¿Pero qué...? -salió de su escondite- ¿Donde se han metido?

Al ponerse de pie se dio cuenta que aquello no era un simple recinto con una puerta, sino que era un verdadero hueco entre los arbustos. Por más que mirara hacía arriba, pensando que vería el cielo, solo era capaz de ver las ojas y ramas de los arbustos. Debido a su baja estatura, podría ser que la altura de los arbustos fuera más de lo que en realidad era, pero realmente aquello era enorme.

- ¡Moblit! ¡¿Donde estas?! -grito con la esperanza de que le contestara, pero fue en vano-

Se dirigió a la puerta donde habían visto antes a la pareja de Mike y Hanji y para su sorpresa, estaba entre abierta, aunque eso no era lo único que le sorprendía.

Justamente detrás de la puerta, habían más y más arbustos que formaban un corredor totalmente oscuro, por el que seguramente hubieran entrado todos. Abrió la puerta totalmente y, después de santiguarse, entró en aquel frondoso túnel.

Caminó durante unos cinco minutos intentando deshacerse de las ramas que sobresalían de los arbustos e intentando no volverse a arañar más con ellas. Poco después, una tenue luz se podía ver al final del túnel, la que despertó su curiosidad. Al ir avanzando, la luz era cada vez más grande pero seguía siendo muy tenue hasta que finalmente al llegar al final, no daba crédito a lo que veía.

Un gran recinto hueco echo con los arbustos estaba justamente al final del túnel. Ni si quiera se podía ver el final de aquel recinto, pero todo aquello era hermoso. Con unos candiles de velas que estaban atados a las paredes que formaban los arbustos, iluminaba todo aquel paraíso oculto. En todo el recinto no había rincón donde no hubiera rosales. En algún que otro punto, se podían ver campanillas, azucenas, pensamientos, todo tipo de flores plantadas en el suelo.

También había arboles como manzanos, naranjos, almendros y cerezos que hacían que el azabache se preguntase una y otra vez que altura eran capaces de alcanzar aquellos arbustos.

Al ir avanzando encontraba algo nuevo, esta vez encontró una mesa de té redonda con una gran pergola echa de enredaderas. Todo aquello parecía ser sacado de un sueño.

Un ruido procedente de una de las esquinas le distrajo cuando se disponía a investigar un poco más la mesa de té. Con forme se acercaba más al sonido, más se podía distinguir que lo que se escuchaba era una corriente de agua. Y en efecto, al llegar a un pequeño claro sus sospechas se confirmaron. Una gran fuente echa de piedra formada con lo que parecía ser agua fosilizada que seguía un recorrido hasta un pequeño dragón, se podía ver y escuchar mientras el agua que caía desde lo alto se vertía en un enorme charco de agua que formaba un pequeño lago, en el que a sus pies, una mujer castaña jugaba con el agua.

- ¿Pero qué...qué es esto? -dijo con un hilo de voz al ver todo aquello dentro de unos miseros arbustos-

La mujer se dio la vuelta sobresaltada al escucharle. Al ver a Levi se alegró y levantándose del suelo y secándose las manos en sus ropajes, se acercó.

- ¡Nunca creí que alguien descubriría este lugar! ¡Bienvenido!

- Por todos los santos...¿ Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Qué es esto? -le dijo sorprendido, aunque no lo parecía en absoluto-

- Es mi lugar secreto. Nunca me dejan salir del castillo, por no decir que casi nunca me dejan salir de mi habitación, así que gracias a Mike he podido construir esto.

- ¿Lo habeis hecho vosotros? -su cara esta vez si mostraba algo de sorpresa-

- Siip~ ¿A que es bonito? -dijo con orgullo mientras frotaba sus uñas en señal de superioridad-

- ¿Cómo lo habéis echo? -se acercó a la fuente y toco el agua del lago, pensaba que era un sueño pero al sentir lo fría que estaba lo descartó de inmediato-

- Pues justamente detrás de los arbustos hay una pequeña cascada. Si te fijas... -se acerca a él azabache y le indica una pequeña abertura que había en lo alto de la fuente, justamente en la boca del dragón- Hicimos un pequeño conducto que trajese el agua hacia aquí, ¿no es ingenioso? ¡se me ocurrió a mi!

- ¿Y que pasa con todo lo demás? No creo que los arbustos estuvieran huecos desde un principio... -se cruzó de brazos mirando los alrededores-

- Pues no, no lo estaban. Tuvimos que ensuciarnos mucho las manos para dejarlo así, y encima los jardineros de mi padre cuidan este lugar para que no vuelvan a crecer las ramas y para que las flores no se marchiten.

- Y esa es la razón por lo que todo da pena fuera de este lugar...

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? mi padre tampoco es que se esfuerce en que quede todo bien... que por cierto, ¿cómo has llegado aquí?

- Mi aprendiz encontró la puerta y me arrastró hasta aquí... -al mencionar a Moblit se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado completamente de él- que por cierto... ¿donde esta?

- Ah, ¿que hay más gente? ¡Mejor, así podemos jugar más personas!

- Pareces una maldita cría... -se dió media vuelta y empezó a rebuscar por los alrededores-

- ¡Y tu un enano amargado! ¿No te enseñaron de donde vienes a divertirte? -le sigue, buscando con menos ganas que el azabache-

- Por si no te habías dado cuenta, soy el nuevo sacerdote del reino.-frunció el ceño al escuchar aquel apodo- de donde vengo no nos enseñan eso...

- ¡Pues yo te enseñare a divertirte! cuando quieras puedes venir aquí y yo seré tu tutora. -se acomodó las gafas-

- No me hace falta divertirme. Es más, no voy a salir de la iglesia ni tampoco voy a volver aquí.

- Entonces intentare ir yo a por ti, ya veras que te enseño a divertirte... -la mujer se sorprendió al ver a un cuerpo inerte en el suelo- Mira... -señalo el cuerpo mientras tiraba de la manga a su acompañante-

El azabache pudo identificar perfectamente el cuerpo de quien estaba mirando. Al distinguirlo del todo, corrió hasta él, quien estaba todo lleno de arañazos, seguramente de las ramas, y de algún que otro moratón y heridas no muy grabes, excepto una que estaba en su cabeza.

- Dios mio, Moblit... ¡tsk! -intentó como pudo levantar a su aprendiz muy molesto-

- Llévalo al castillo y pregunta por Nanaba, ella es la que más sabe de medicina.

Levi caminó a paso ligero hasta llegar al principio del túnel por donde llegó, hasta que Hanji le detuvo.

- Espera un momento...´-rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y saco una pequeña llave negra- si la puerta de entrada esta cerrada usa esto. -se la tendió, aunque él no la cogió-

- ¿Y que pasa contigo? si la puerta se cierra de nuevo, no podrás salir.

- No te preocupes por eso, Mike tiene otra llave. -sonrió ampliamente y le metió la llave dentro de un bolsillo de su pantalon-

Después de aquel gesto Levi no se dio cuenta de que el escalofrío que sintió en aquel momento, no era precisamente por la preocupación por el estado de Moblit, pero al pensar que si, se adentro dentro del túnel rumbo a palacio, dejando a Hanji sola, o al menos eso parecía.

* * *

_-LOOOOOOL ¡el capitulo se me ha echo super largo! y, es mi impresión, o lo he echo muy parecido a Mi vecino Totoro? XDDDDDD despues de releerlo me he dado cuenta y ha sido un gran LOL xDDD Aviso que no lo he echo a propósito! Dx aunque estoy orgullosa con como me ha quedado x3333 espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi! :33- _


	5. Mentiras piadosas

_-He de reconocer que me he emocionado muchísimo con este fic xDDDD la verdad es que ahora estoy MUY inspirada en él... En este capitulo si se os hace algo confuso los echos entonces me avisais para que os lo explique mejor... al menos lo que pueda xP-_

* * *

Hanji estaba sola en aquel recinto de arbustos, hasta que una silueta familiar salió de entre las sombras en su encuentro. Mike estaba con sus ropas algo estropeadas y apenas tenía rasguños por el rostro, cosa que Hanji no pudo ver al estar de espaldas a él.

- ¿Has sido tu el que le ha echo eso? -tanto sus gafas como sus ojos estaban completamente en blanco-

- Lo siento muchísimo mi señora, pero tuve que hacerlo... -dijo mientras se arrodillaba-

- ¡Siempre es lo mismo! ¿Por qué siempre intentais apartarme del mundo? -enfadada se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Mike-

- Lo he echo para protegerla mi-

- ¡No me hacía falta protección! -hace una pausa algo cansada- pense que tu eras distinto a mi padre, pero veo que sois los dos iguales...

- ¡Lo hacemos por tu bien!

- ¿Por mi bien? ¿Qué tiene de bueno estar completamente sola en el mundo? no tener a nadie... -se paró en seco y se acercó a Mike- dame la llave... la puerta puede que este cerrada y yo no tengo la mia.

- Señora yo-

- La llave, Mike. -le tendió la mano para que le depositara la llave, que resignado se la dió- Gracias... -se dió media vuelta y se fue por el túnel, dejando a Mike solo, quien seguía arrodillado sin quitar la vista del suelo-

* * *

Todo aquel túnel se le hizo más largo de lo que en realidad era. Podría ser por el peso extra de su aprendiz o por el echo de dejar sola a Hanji, pero el camino le resultaba mucho más largo.

Al llegar a la puerta agradeció de todas las formas posibles que Hanji le diera la llave de la puerta, pues estaba cerrada. Recostó a Moblit en una de las paredes y la abrió sin dificultad, aunque pensaba que le costaría mucho llevar a Moblit por el mismo sitio por donde entraron.

- Lo siento Moblit...

Al no tener opción lo arrastró por todo el hueco que hacían los arbustos. Si el túnel de antes se le hizo largo, el hueco se le hizo eterno. Al fin pudo ver el final de aquello y con un fuerte y último tirón, salieron de los arbustos para dirigirse lo más rápido posible a la enfermería del castillo.

Volviéndolo a coger en brazos, los dos entraron en el castillo y al ver a una de las criadas limpiando, Levi se puso más tranquilo.

- Disculpa... -se acercó a la criada, castaña y con una coleta alta- necesito ayuda médica urgente, ¿eres tu Nanaba?

- ¡Dios mio! -se sorprendió al verlos a los dos mal parados y llenos de arañazos- yo soy Sasha, pero se donde esta Nanaba, ¡seguidme! -les indicó el camino y Levi no tuvo más que seguirla-

La criada les llevó a una sala humilde, donde solo había un par de camas y unos armarios llenos de vendajes y recipientes que ni si quiera los criados sabían lo que contenían. En uno de ellos, una de las criadas rubias y de ojos azules de antes ordenaba un par de esos recipientes y quitaba un poco el polvo de ellos.

- ¡Nana! ¡Necesitan tu ayuda, los dos! -les abrió la puerta a los dos para que Levi pudiera entrar sin problemas-

- ¡Wow! ¿Pero qué os ha pasado? donde os habréis metido... -se acerca a Levi y le arrebata a Moblit de los brazos- tu aquí... -dijo mientras lo acostaba en una de las camas-

- No veo apropiado hablar de eso ahora... ¿cómo esta él? -se cruzó de brazos mientras lo preguntaba con una expresión demasiado serena-

- Esta bien, solo se ha desmayado... Sasha, tráeme un recipiente con agua y una toalla por favor.

- ¡S-si! -se fue rápidamente a por lo que su compañera le pedía-

- Ahora que Sasha se ha ido, ¿podrias contarme qué le ha pasado?

- Ah... -tras un suspiro grande añadió- estaba haciendo el tonto entre los arbustos y de la nada se dio un golpe con una roca, así acabo...

- La verdad es que es una forma muy curiosa de desmayarse... -la criada solo se creyó el suspiro que dio antes de contarle tal mentira- Y dime, ¿por casualidad no sabrás donde fue el accidente?

- No... cuando lo encontré no vi ninguna roca cerca, pero la herida que tiene en la cabeza tiene pinta de ser de una. - dijo tremendamente nervioso por dentro-

- Mientes fatal, sacerdote. -se rió tras la última escusa del azabache-

- ¿Verdad que si? no me enseñaban a mentir de donde yo vengo...

- Pero sin embargo lo haces, es curioso... -hizó una pausa- ¿Hanji pudo enseñarte su escondite?

- ¿Cómo sabes lo de los arbustos? -la miro de forma amenazante, ya que aun no sabía quien le hizo aquello a su aprendiz-

- Jajaja! No me mires así, yo soy una de las pocas criadas que ayuda a Hanji y a los demás con el cuidado de las plantas. -hizo una pausa y miró a Levi de arriba a abajo- Es más, no creo que os guste jugar en el suelo... -añadió despues de ver al azabache lleno de tierra y arañazos-

Levi entonces se puso a pensar. ¿Quien fue el que le hizo eso a Moblit? vale que había perdido de vista a los tres: Moblit, Hanji y Mike, pero no se imaginaba que ninguno de los dos últimos mencionados le hubiera echo daño alguno.

En pleno hipocampo de sus pensamientos, Sasha volvía con una pequeña palangana llena de agua y una toalla metida dentro de esta. Sasha estaba a punto de entrar, hasta que vio que Nanaba se arrodillaba ante ella.

-¿Uh? Nana, vale que sea un modelo a seguir para ti pero que me dediques una reverencia... -se rascaba la cabeza algo sonrojada-

Nanaba le hizo una pequeña mueca de desaprobación, pues no era a ella a quien le dedicaba la reverencia. El rey estaba justamente detrás de ella y Sasha ni si quiera se dio cuenta.

- Perdona, Sasha... -el rey la cogió del hombro y suavemente la apartó del medio de la puerta, sabía que Sasha era muy despistada-

- ¡Oh! L-lo... ¡Lo siento mi señor! -esta vez estaba roja de la verguenza-

- Nada... ¿Qué le ha pasado a nuestro invitado, Nanaba? Mike me dijo que uno de los visitantes estaba aquí -la miró con cierta ternura, aunque seguía teniendo un semblante serio-

- Estaba explorando los jardines y se tropezó, dándose de lleno en la cabeza, yo lo ví todo. -hizo una pausa para coger la palangana con el agua de las manos de Sasha, quien seguía en estado de shock- Se pondrá bien...

- Vaya... y yo que pensaba enseñaros la iglesia ahora mismo... -se frotaba el mentón pensativo- bueno, me marcho. Espero que se recupere pronto...

- Eso esperamos todos. -dijo mientras limpiaba la herida de su cabeza-

-Por cierto, Levi -se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando miro al sacerdote- mañana te enseñare la iglesia a ti solo si Moblit aun no despierta, queda poco para la próxima cacería...

- ¿Cuanto exactamente?

- Apenas semanas... más vale que conozcas donde te vas a hospedar en tu estancia aquí.

- Como gustes, Erwin. -hizo una pequeña reverencia para despedir al rey-

Después de que el rey se marchase de la habitación, Levi soltó una risa burlona.

- Por lo que veo no soy el único que miente aquí. -se le dibujó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa en su rostro-

- ¡Pero a mi se me da bien! - tras estas palabras las dos criadas se rieron-

* * *

_-Ñeeeh no se por qué pero este capitulo me ha salidoooo... soso? en el próximo seguro que hay mas intriga... :p hay veces que me gusta ser la única que sabe las cosas xDDDDD Oh, oh! ¿quienes de las personitas que leen mis fics ha visto Frozen? lo digo porque seguramente haga un fic de la peli x3333- _


	6. Bruja de la sabiduria

_-Vale, me he propuesto hacer de este capitulo uno mucho mas interesante que el anterior, sigo pensando en que lo hice demasiado soso xDDD, aunque tenía que hacerlo así para que la historia tenga sentido e.e Bien... Intento de capitulo intrigante, toma uno!_

* * *

En lo más profundo del bosque, en el ala oeste, un individuo encapuchado con un abrigo negro montaba a caballo en busca de un pequeño claro. Al galopar y atravesar un pequeño tronco caído, que hacia la función de puente, llegó a un pequeño claro circular, gracias a los arboles del entorno, y con flores blancas en los bordes de estos. La luz de la luna menguante era lo único que iluminaba todo aquello.

Tras encontrar el lugar deseado, el individuo bajo de su caballo y se puso a caminar hasta el centro de aquel circulo.

- ¡Necesito tu ayuda, bruja de la sabiduría! -gritó a la nada- Por favor, acude a la llamada de uno de los tuyos...-dijo un poco mas flojo-

Ante estas palabras, justo enfrente de él, una neblina de polvo blanca se formó y tras unos escasos segundos, la silueta de una muchacha apareció ante él.

La muchacha era hermosa, rubia hasta los hombros y unos ojos más azules que el mismísimo cielo claro. Su rostro mostraba serenidad y dulzura. Bestia un largo vestido blanco que barría el suelo con cada paso que daba, con un escote en "V" y unos tirantes que adornaban sus hombros.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, forastero? - dijo posando sus pies en el suelo-

- Ya sabes por qué estoy aquí..

- Porque sea la bruja de la sabiduría, no significa que no quiera escuchar lo que la gente tenga que decirme. -sonrio de forma maternal-

- Ah... -suspiró- quiero que me hagas un favor, Krista.

- Te escucho.

- Quiero que borres la memoria de una persona. -dijo con un tono sereno y serio-

- ¿Por qué quieres borrarle la memoria?

- Tsk... -gruñó tras escuchar esas palabras- Ya sabes porqué, no hace falta que te lo diga.

- Quiero escucharlo.

- ... -tras un momento de silencio añadió- para que olvide lo que soy...

- De acuerdo, lo haré solo porque eres tu. -se hacercó al individuo- solo tienes que ayudarme a entrar en Shiganshina, lo demás sera fácil.

- ¿Solo eso? has dejado de pedir cosas a cambio... -se subió al caballo y ayudó a subir a la muchacha-

- Te hago el favor porque es algo noble lo que vas a hacer. -se agarró de la cintura de su acompañante-

- Cuento contigo, Krista...

Cuando los dos estuvieron listos, el que llevaba las riendas se puso rumbo al reino, pues les llevarían casi toda la noche llegar hasta él.

* * *

En la pequeña enfermería de palacio, un estresado e inquieto sacerdote, esta vez vestido sin su sotana marrón, observaba como dormía su desafortunado aprendiz. Era una noche algo fría y la camisa blanca que llevaba apenas le resguardaba del frío. Optó por ponerse su chaqueta negra y por tapar mejor a su aprendiz con la manta, era mejor prevenir que curar.

Su aprendiz llevaba cuatro horas inconsciente. Nanaba decía que todo estaba bien, que se despertaría pronto, aunque eso no le impedía rezar por él. Al mirar por la ventana se sorprendió notoriamente, lastima que nadie fuera testigo de ello.

En medio del jardín estaba Hanji, dando vueltas como si fuese un fantasma deambulando en su último lugar en el que habitó con vida. Estaba triste, o al menos eso parecía.

-No puede ser contigo...-susurró al ver que la mujer estaba sin abrigo alguno.

El azabache, al ver que su aprendiz estaba bien, salió de la habitación al encuentro con Hanji. No la había visto desde que le ayudó a salir de los arbustos, y algo parecido a un pinchazo en su interior, le decía que tenía que saber más de ella, saber si estaba bien.

Salio del castillo, y al abrir las puertas de este, una pequeña ráfaga de viento junto un escalofrío, invadieron el pequeño cuerpo del sacerdote, haciendo que se estremeciera un poco. No le dio mucha importancia, pues lo que en verdad estaba buscando ya no estaba a la vista.

Caminó un poco hasta una especie de laberinto de arboles, todos ellos parecían marchitos, pero en realidad solo lo parecían, pues sus ramas caían como si estuvieran de verdad marchitas, tristes. No tardó mucho en encontrar a Hanji observando uno de los arboles más grandes del lugar.

- Buenas noches, señorita. -se acercó hasta donde estaba Hanji, hasta estar a escasos metros de ella-

- Parece ser que eres un enano espía. -se da la vuelta tranquilamente-

- Que feo que me acuses de cosas que no soy...

- ¿Acaso no eres un enano? ¡hasta yo soy más alta que tu! -se rie escandalosamente-

- Tsk... -se cruza de brazos y mira a la mujer intentando intimidarla, sin exito-

- Jaja... -suspira intentando recuperar el aliento- Ah... es más, no se como lo haces pero hasta ahora te las arreglas para encontrarme desprevenida, ¿eso no es de ser espía?

- Mira quien habla, la que se callo al suelo después de que la descubrieran escuchando conversaciones ajenas... -alza una ceja-

- ¿JA? ¡No me caí, me tiraste! Además... -se abraza a si misma a causa del frío, empezaba a tiritar- no os estaba escuchando, solo quería conocer a los nuevos visitantes...

- Tsk, es lo mismo. -se quita su chaqueta y, acercándose a Hanji la envuelve en ella, haciendo que esta dejara de temblar- podrias haber esperado a que dejasemos de hablar.

- Mi padre no me hubiera dejado, ya viste como se puso al verme allí... -dijo despreocupada mientras se aferraba a la chaqueta, no se dio cuenta de que también cogió la mano de Levi-

Un escalofrío seguido de una leve subida de temperatura invadió el cuerpo del azabache, haciendo que su cara se tornara un color más rojizo de lo habitual. Miró a la castaña, quien con los ojos cerrados, intentaba resguardarse un poco del frío en la cálida chaqueta que le brindó él antes. Se quedó mirándola durante un buen rato, sin que ella se diera cuenta, hasta que el recuerdo de que era sacerdote le volvió a la mente.

De un tirón, se separo de ella haciendo que la mujer lo mirara con algo de asombro por su repentina acción. Al ver que el sacerdote le daba la espalda, la castaña solo sonrió.

- Aun no me has dicho como te llamas, don enano amargado.

- Levi... Levi de Adele. -dijo con tono serio y algo molesto por el apodo que acababa de recibir-

- ¡Yo soy Hanji Smith, futura tutora de Levi de Adele! -hizo una reverencia-

- Yo no he dicho que tu vayas a ser mi tutora, mucho menos que tengas relación alguna conmigo... -la miró impasible, mientras ella solo le sonreía-

- Lo dicho... enano amargado... ejem, ejem... -se aclaró la garganta en un intento por camuflar sus palabras-

- Ahora comprendo por qué no te dejan salir del castillo... -se dio media vuelta y volvió a caminar por el mismo camino por donde llegó-

Al ver que el sacerdote se marchaba, Hanji hizo un puchero. Volvía a estar sola pero al menos ya no tenía frío...

* * *

_-Tachan! ¿Ha sido un capitulo intrigante? por lo que a mi respecta seguramente no mucho... xDDDDD Intentare subir más capítulos ahora que tenemos vacaciones de semana santa y pascua! **·** Y lo más seguro es que empiece un fic nuevo, no lo se con exactitud xDD! Bueno espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, nos leemos! :)- _


	7. Rondador nocturno

_-Hii hiii! ¿Esperaron mucho por la actualización? lo siento mucho, pero es que tengo exámenes de todo tipo -w- aunque tengo buenas noticias... ¡Hare un maratón de fics hasta el 24 y 25 de este mes! no solo subiré de Shingeki no kyojin, sino que también de más animes... al final de este capitulo os informo mejor, ahora... ¡Disfrutad! **·**-_

* * *

Todo aquello era lo contrario al resto del reino, todo aquello era lujoso, lo demás, completamente en ruinas. Solo el interior de aquel castillo estaba totalmente conservado. Una habitación algo grande para su gusto. Llena de muebles y una perfecta cama arreglada con sabanas de seda, bordadas con hilo plateado.

En el convento, las habitaciones no necesitaban ser grandiosas para albergar en su interior a una sola persona, solamente el espacio necesario, nada más, pero todo aquello le resultó algo incomodo.

- Solo sera una noche... -pensó al taparse con aquellas sedosas mantas-

Si. Solo sería una noche. A la mañana siguiente abandonaría el castillo para instalarse en su propia iglesia, la cual quedó con el rey que la visitarían por la mañana.

Estaba bastante tranquilo y alegre de irse al fin de allí, todos en el castillo eran amables, pero no estaba acostumbrado a la compañía y mucho menos de mujeres.

Especialmente una mujer cruzó sus pensamientos. ¿Se habría quedado aun en aquel jardín?

No solo se preguntaba eso, no sabía si volvería a verla e inconscientemente, cada vez pensaba más en ella. La conocía de apenas tres días, pero en aquel tiempo ya había desarrollado cierto interés en ella, aunque él no era consciente de ello.

De todos modos, no tenía tiempo ni consentimiento de pensar en mujeres. Tenía otras cosas mejores en las que pensar...

* * *

Una negra oscuridad. Solo se podía divisar eso en todo Shiganshina. Gracias a la penumbra, dos sombras se camuflaban a la perfección justamente enfrente de las grandes puertas. Una vez allí, los dos bajaron del caballo e intentaron camuflarse entre los arboles del entorno. Unos cinco guardias estaban en lo alto de la muralla con unos grandes mosquetes, protegiendo el interior de cualquier ataque de las brujas.

- Hemos llegado demasiado pronto. A estas horas hay mucha más vigilancia...

- Tranquilo, tu ya has cumplido en traerme hasta aquí. Ahora solo falta entrar...

- Yo les distraere, tu solo entra cuando tu creas conveniente.

Dicho esto, el misterioso individuo saltó de árbol en árbol, captando la atención de los guardias. Dos de ellos aun seguían en sus puestos. Al ver que no dio mucho resultado, una gran honda expansiva salió de la palma de su mano, haciendo que los guardias restantes concentraran su atención en él. Uno de ellos empezó a disparar a la nada, el traje negro que vestía la amenaza hacia imposible poder ver claramente donde se encontraba. Al ver que ahora si era el centro de atención, se alejó de las puertas para poder facilitar la entrada a su compañera. La muchacha se volvió a transformar en aquella neblina blanca y sin mucho esfuerzo, logró atravesar la muralla por debajo de la puerta.

Una vez dentro, no espero a que su compañero volviera a reunirse con ella. En cierto modo, ella ya sabía perfectamente a quien tenía que buscar y no era muy difícil de encontrar, mucho menos para una de las brujas supremas. Sin más, aquella neblina blanca fue llevaba por el viento hasta las puertas del castillo.

* * *

Aunque quisiera, no podía conciliar el sueño. Una pregunta le reconcomía por dentro: ¿Quien le hizo todo aquello a Moblit? Si algo caracterizaba al muchacho, era que su forma de ser no incitaba a segundas personas a hacerle ningún daño, aunque en aquel recinto llamado Shiganshina todo podría pasar.

Examinó detenidamente la situación.

Estaba dentro de aquel túnel que conducía a la puerta del recinto de arbustos, donde encontró a Mike y Hanji. Hasta ese punto Moblit aun seguía con él. Pero de la nada, los tres desaparecieron dejandole solo. Solo al entrar dentro del recinto encontró a uno de ellos, a Hanji. Mike y Moblit aun seguían desaparecidos. En aquel momento todo comenzaba a encajar...

De la nada, unos disparos interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Eran como las cinco de la madrugada, ¿quien en su sano juicio se pondría a disparar a esas horas? después de preguntárselo, se respondió a si mismo recordando la existencia de las brujas.

Aunque no había conseguido dormirse, los disparos le resultaban molestos y muchísimo más molesto era quien los estaba provocando. Si algo tenía cerca de él, eran sus pertenencias, entre las cuales había suficiente armamento para combatir a las brujas, le daba igual cuantas fueran.

No tardó mucho en coger un par de granadas y una pequeña pistola, la que hubiera guardado en su abrigo de no ser por... si, ahora se acordaba de que su abrigo, estaba en manos de aquella mujer escandalosa.

Tras un gran suspiro de resignación, salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta principal. Le llevaría un buen rato, pues los pasillos del castillo eran enormes y cada vez que buscaba una salida hacia la entrada, le daba la sensación de pasar por el mismo sitio una y otra vez.

- ¡Maldita se- Reflexionó antes de continuar con la frase, no debía maldecir, era una de las cosas que caracterizaban a los sacerdotes- ¿Por donde se sale de aquí? no veo nada...

De la nada, una luz blanca. En esos momentos pensó que el mismísimo Dios bajo a la tierra para ayudarle a encontrar el camino de salida, pero en su lugar solo era una neblina blanca que en pocos segundos se convirtió en una figura andante.

- Brujería... -hizo una pausa antes de reaccionar- ¡bruja!

Ante este sobresalto, agarró mejor su pistola y apretó el gatillo. Justo antes de que la bala pudiera atravesarla, la extraña visitante se desvaneció y se adentró mucho mejor en todo aquel laberinto de pasillos. Levi la siguió corriendo, no debía dejarla escapar.

- Seguro que los disparos de antes eran cosa su-

No pudo terminar la frase. Otra serie de disparos se escuchó fuera del castillo. Solo entonces, pensó en la posibilidad de que lo más probable es que hubiera más de una. Todo esto lo pensó sin quitarle la vista de encima a la neblina, que al girar una esquina, desapareció por completo.

Miró detenidamente el escenario. No había salida, el pasillo no continuaba. Solo había una serie de habitaciones y una gran ventana al fondo.

- ¿Donde se ha metido?

Caminó despacio por aquel oscuro pasillo. Tenía que agudizar mucho la vista, no veía muy bien por donde pasaba. Fue cuando estaba más acostumbrado su vista, cuando distinguió que aquel pasillo era el que daba a la enfermería. La enfermería a mano derecha y unas cuantas habitaciones para los heridos...

- ¡Moblit!

Pudo distinguir su puerta entre todas las demás, aunque solo hubiera estado una vez dentro de ella. De una patada, abrió totalmente la puerta dejando ver aquella escena.

Una muchacha rubia con un vestido blanco posaba sus manos en la cabeza de su aprendiz, desprendiendo de ellas una luz blanquecina. No podía esperar más o podría lamentarse.

- ¡Quieta! -le apuntó con su pistola, a la espera de que soltase a su aprendiz- ¿Quien eres y que haces con él? ¿Fuiste tu quien le hizo esto?

Una pequeña risa salió de ella y segundos más tarde, dejo a Moblit.

- Es curioso... -empezó a decir aun de espaldas a su agresor- ...que tu conozcas todo sobre los demás y que ellos no sepan absolutamente nada de ti. -concluyó la frase mirando a los ojos grises de Levi, sonriendo-

- Respondeme. -dijo seco y firme.

- Esas preguntas no son las que te voy a responder.

- ¿Entonces, cuales si no las que te acabo de preguntar? -dijo algo sorprendido.

- Cada pregunta se contestara en su debido momento, Levi.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? -se puso mucho más alerta ante tal respuesta, estaba preparado para disparar-

- Esa, es una buena pregunta. -dijo entre risas, antes de que Levi apretara el gatillo-

Esta vez, tampoco consiguió dar en su blanco, solo en la ventana que estaba justo delante de él. No solo consiguió romperla, sino que también le proporcionó a su presa una vía de escape, que ella no dudó en aprovechar. Dio un par de tiros más a la niebla, pero no le hacía ningún efecto. Solo cuando la perdió completamente de vista, dejo de disparar. Los disparos de fuera, misteriosamente también cesaron.

Miró a su aprendiz, parecía estar bien. Solo había un montón de cristales rotos por toda su cama, afortunadamente, ninguno lo dañó. Ahora mismo, tenia muchas preguntas en mente: ¿Quien era esa bruja? ¿Por qué estaba con Moblit? y lo que más le intrigaba de todo... ¿Por qué sabía su nombre?

* * *

_-Escapada monumetal la de Krista! Aunque para ladrona no serviría mucho, la descubrieron muy pronto... xDDDDDD Sobre lo del maratón, hasta el 24 y 25 de mayo espero tener el suficiente tiempo libre y animos para escribir distintos fics de Shingeki no kyojin (One-shots Levihan!), Kill la kill (dos nuevas historias SenketsuXRyuko), Uta no prince-sama! (One-shot SyoXNatsuki) y Noragami (One-shot YatoXHyori) espero que los leáis también! Muchas gracias! *3*-_

* * *

_PD: En principio son los animes que he nombrado, puede que haya algún cambio de última hora, pero no sera para quitar, sino para añadir algún otro anime. Espero que si no habéis visto ninguno de los otros animes nombrados, os recomiendo que los veáis! Un saludo :)_


End file.
